Many hearing aids receive and present sound collected from any and all directions. Even hearing aids that have directional capability unfortunately are limited by a fixed direction from which they are able to receive sound (e.g. in front of the user when the user is wearing the hearing aid). Thus, when a user turns their had away while conversing with another person to do something like e.g. take a bite of food, audio from the other person with which they are conversing will not be presented using the hearing aid until the user returns their head to the position in which the fixed direction of the hearing aid is directed toward the other person.